Building Tension
by dyinghappyness24
Summary: The room grew tense. No one talked as their minds ran wild, thinking of whom to choose: the one they wanted to be with or the one they belonged with. It was a decision between passion and perfection, and they needed to know which mattered more.


**A/N Heyo, Ali over here, this is my newest story! Yes, I know I have a billion more out there, but I don't give a crap! Make sure you review too because I really want the feedback! A special thanks to Emma, my cousin/co-writer, Belle, my cousin/ inspiration, and Trixie, my best friend/ other inspiration! This story wouldn't be half as amzing as it already is without them! Oh and BTW Emma's gonna be saying a few things in and out of time! So, enjoy her words of 'wisdom'.  
>*Keep in mind*<br>Ali-Underlined  
><em>Emma-Italics<br>Yay for Kendall conflictions!  
><em>Yes those are some VERY good words of wisdom... (-_-)  
><em>No! You don't understand! I stay for James Dammit!<em>  
><span>Now enjoy the story bitchachos! <span>**

"What do you mean we're touring with **another** band?" Logan argued with the band's tour manager.

"Logan! Listen to me! Building Tension is gonna give BTR a whole new set of stardom!"

James then came in, "Oh, and, I heard them before. That there is what I'd like to call talent."

"Are you calling us _un_talented, Jamie-Boy?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! I never said that.."

"When exactly can we meet them?" Carlos asked the manager, ignoring the arguments.

A sigh of relief came from their manager, happy for Carlos's sound of excitement and understanding. "Right now, actually. They're in the Rec Room with One Direction." He pointed to the direction of the last door in the hallway of the studio building.

"Ok, thanks, man." Carlos gave him a smile.

"You're welcome, kid."

Kendall led the way to the wooden door, where a bit of quarreling could be heard. "What the hell is going on in there?" the Blonde asked to himself.

"So you're name is Liam, correct?" a female voice questioned.

"Uh, no, my name is Harry.." said the teenager.

"Harry Malik?" another girl asked.

"No, no, no I'm Zayne Malik! That's Harry Styles." corrected Zayne.

"You see, I believe the name you meant to say was Lois!" came in a third female voice.

"It's pernounced Louise." said Louise.

"That's a chick name, dude.." another voice said in a nonchalant tone.

"I disagree!" argued Nial.

The first voice made a sound of irritation. "You are British! And, to be honest, I **don't** mean to be racist, or whatever it's called, but I think you need to chill. And you other four, too!"

"DEAR GOD, I figured the names out! Zayne, Nial, Harry, Louise, and Liam, right?"

Then came a series of five: "Yes!"-s were heard.

"Did you get they're last names?" one girl asked.

"Nah, I'll get that part tomorrow.."

"Oh, and did I mention how ridiculous of a name Nial is?" one questioned.

"Yeah, it's pretty stupid.. And! I think it's a short **i **not a long one.. So it's like KNEE-ULL not NIE-ULL.. You guys get me?"

"Maybe it's the effect of the accent?"

"Very true.."

"People these days.."

Eyes furrowing, James opened up the door to reveal four _beautiful _girls sitting with One Direction.

One of them stood up, facial expression filled with a bit of surprise, and flattened out her flowy red blouse. "Oh, hey, you guys must be Big Time Rush. We're Building Tension. I'm Raven Jeo Daughtry."

The other three followed in her actions, getting up from the large couch. "Ashton Claire Daughtry." She smiled.

"Natalie Samantha Richards."

"Destiny Rae Connor."

"Hey, I'm Kendall Schmidt."

"James Maslow."

"Carlos Pena."

"Logan Henderson."

Raven was definetly the oldest. She had golden, curly hair, green eyes, and pink lips. Ashton was second oldest. She had jet black, crimped hair, obviously dyed, crystal blue eyes, and light scarlet lips. Natalie, they guessed, was second youngest. She had auburn hair that was in messy curls, hazel eyes, and rosie lips. Destiny was the youngest. She had black-brown hair, black eyes, and lips like Raven.

"You guys, like, sisters?" Logan asked, pointing at the four of them.

"Nope.. Me, Raven, and Destiny are cousins and Natalie's my best friend. I know the last names sound confusing and all, but yeah we're almost all related." Ashton gave them all a thumbs up.

"Ashton, Natalie, Raven, Destiny.. Those are really nice names.." Carlos complimented with his cute smile.

"Actually, call me Nat,"

"Des,"

"Tony,"

"Vans,"

"You see," started Ashton. "We don't like it when people call us by our real names. We feel professional, and life shouldn't be professional. That's all a bunch of bearshit.."

They all laughed a bit. "You guys seem fun. I think this gonna be a good tour.."

"Fingers crossed," Destiny crossed her fingers.

_At the Parking Lot..._

The three bands made their way to the lot where the three tour buses were parked. The members of One Direction excused themselves and left to their bus. Although, Big Time Rush stayed outside with Building Tension, examining the large size of their bus.

"You guys wanna come in or...stay out here?" Natalie offered, leading them into the tour bus.

The interior was just as big as the exterior. First their as the living area; a flat screen TV on the right side of the wall, facing a perefect angle at the corner of the wall, leather couches on both sides of the bus with, what looked like, the words softest pillows, then there was the kitchen and dining area; all modern appliences on the left side, and two tables on the right side, next there was the hall of bunks; four beds on each side of the wall, one with blue drapery, one with pink drapery, one with neon green drapery, one with red drapery one with grey drapery and one with orange drapery, then there was the den at the end of the bus; containing a long and large lounge couch, a computer on the side, another flat screen TV on the wall, several movies, video games, and books on the other side, a fish tank with some of the wierdest sea creatures, an 80's radio, a mini fridge, and two bathrooms at each side of the den. The walls were splashed with white and silver paint on a black wall, pulling together the whole color scheme, picture frames and large stand-out words hung around the whole bus. It was better than any other bus they've ever seen.

"This, uh, this bus is, uh, it's amazing.." Logan commented, mesmerized.

Destiny placed a hand on her heart. "Aww, thanks.. It took all day to do this.."

Standing at one corner of the den, Kendall held a few stapled papers in his hand. "Hey guys, what is this?"

Walking up to him, Ashton scanned the papers.  
>"Girls, here's you're new song. I found the original copy in Ashton's shelf. Work on it with BTR and be ready to rehearse it by tomorrow morning.<br>-Dan" She mumbled to herself. "That sick bastard looked through my my stuff again!"

"We're doing a duet with you guys?" Carlos asked, eyes furrowing.

"Guess so.." Natalie bit her lip.

Raven picked up her guitar and started playing a few of the notes. "Sounds...functional... You guys wanna try it out?"

"Yeah, sure, why not," Logan agreed, taking a seat on the couch.

_[Back Home (Cover) by Tiffany Alvord and Luke Conard]_

_Ashton:  
>I don't know where you're going,<br>Or when you're comming home,  
>I left the keys under the mat to our front,<br>Door  
>For one more chance to hold you close,<br>I don't know where you're going,  
>Just get yourself back home.<em>

_Kendall:  
>We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions,<br>So I'm tryna' do my best to make something outta nothing,  
>Now sometimes it gets down right stupid,<br>In fact,  
>When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at.<em>

_Raven:  
>Or what day of the week,<br>In the middle of a month,  
>In a year I don't recall.<br>It's like my life's on repeat,  
>And the last we spoke,<br>I told you I wouldn't be long,  
>Ha.<em>

_James:  
>That was last November,<br>Now December almost gone,  
>I'd apologize,<br>But I don't realize what I'm doing wrong._

_Destiny:  
>I don't know where you're going,<br>Or when you're comming home,  
>I left the keys under the mat to our front,<br>Door  
>For one more chance to hold you close ,<br>I don't know where you're going,  
>Just get yourself back home.<em>

_Carlos:  
>And you've been nothing but amazing,<br>And I never take that for granted,  
>Half of these birds would've flew to the coop with you,<br>You really understand it._

_Natalie:  
>And the fact you stood beside me,<br>Everyime you heard some bogusness,  
>You deserve a standing O,<br>Cause they would've just been over it._

_Logan:  
>Let em' talk,<br>Let em' talk,  
>Let em' talk,<br>Let em' talk,  
>Like we don't hear what they're saying.<br>Let em' walk,  
>Let em' walk,<br>Let em' walk,  
>Let em' walk,<br>Just drive by and keep waving._

Cause' you and I above all that,  
>Just let em' wallow in it,<br>Now they be all choked up,  
>Yup,<br>Cause they be swallowing it.

_Raven:  
>I don't know where you're going,<br>Or when you're comming home,  
>I left the keys under the mat to our front,<br>Door  
>For one more chance to hold you close ,<br>I don't know where you're going,  
>Just get yourself back home.<em>

_Kendall and Raven:  
>[Harmonies]<br>We put the us in trust,  
>Baby,<br>Let's go._

_Ashton:  
>I don't care what you're after,<br>As long as I'm the one,  
>No,<br>I don't care why you're leaving,  
>You'll miss me when you're gone.<em>

_All:  
>I don't know where you're going,<br>Or when you're comming home,  
>I left the keys under the mat to our front,<br>Door  
>For one more chance to hold you close ,<br>I don't know where you're going,  
>Just get yourself back home.<em>

"That was pretty good! Too bad the guitar playing sucked." Kendall commented, smirking at Raven.

"You're just jealous cause' my guitar's better than yours and I rock harder than you ever will." Raven retaliated, smiling.

"You won't know until you try." Kendall winked.

"HEMM!" Ashton said.

"So Ashton.." Logan started, giving her his signature smile.

"Hi Logan!", Natalie cut in, shoving herself in between Logan and Ashton, who was busy giving Raven a death glare.

"Natalie!" Logan said faking exitment. "Did it hurt?" He asked her.

Natalie giggled, high pitched. "When I fell from heaven?"

"No when you fell off the Ugly Tree and hit every branch on the way down." Logan said.

"Playing hard to get, that's sexy." Natalie said, looking Logan up and down.

"Bye!" He said and tried to find a way to get to Ashton.

"I think you're gorgeous." Carlos told Natalie.

"Am _I_ gorgeous?" Destiny asked, batting her eyes at Carlos.

"NO!" Ashton butted in, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Jealous much?" the youngest girl asked.

"Jealous that you're the Queen Bitch of the Rat Kingdom? No."

"You little priss! Take that back!"

"Me, priss? Yeah, sure."

"Does my face _not _look serious."

"No, but it looks damaged.."

"Your sanity is damaged!"

"Your IQ is damaged!"

"Your personality sucks balls!"

"**You** suck balls!"

"So, I don't care!" Destiny smirked.

"Hoe-bag.." Ashton mumbled.

"At least Im still a virgin!"

Ashton rammed herself into Destiny and pinned her down on the couch. "You don't know **what** goes on around me! So shut you smart-ass mouth!"

"Get your whore-sprinkled, slutty hands off of my body!"

"Why? Ran out of Holy Water to wash all over your unsanitized body fat?"

"Me, fat? Look in the mirror, Einstein!"

"Oh, I've _been_ looking in the mirror!"

"And what do you see?" Destiny raised an eyebrow, smirking at her older cousin.

"I see a human who **doesn't** look like a life-size Barbie Doll!"

"I don't get face lifts!"

"But you will in a few years, Grandma!"

"I'm younger than you!"

"In spirit, but not in life!" Ashton smirked, squeezing Destiny's cheeks.

"Girls, girls, although watching the two of you fight is entertaining and quite hot, I'm afraid blood is strictly prohibited." Logan informed, carrying Ashton off of Destiny.

"Paws off, Casanova!" Ashton exclaimed, swinging at his left eye.

"Ah, what the shit?" Logan commented, falling onto the other couch.

Natalie rushed to his side. "Tony, why the hell did you just do that?"

"Because he was interrogating my personal space!"

"But he was only trying to help out Des!"

"Another reason why I punched him!"

Sitting on a side table, Raven crossed her arms, looking at the three girls. "You guys are such bitches.." She slid off of the table and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "You should really pull yourselves together."

Destiny propped herself up with both arms. "Since when did you become Jesus of Arguments?"

"When he resigned out of frustration." Raven announced nonchalantly.

"Jesus doesn't go through frustration." Natalie argued.

"He goes through stress, actually!"

"Why?" Destiny questioned with an annoyed look.

"Because God put people like _**you**_ in the world.."

"Honestly, Tony, shut the fuck up already!" Raven demanded, banging her fists on the table.

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to be mean." Logan tried calming the two of them down, holding an ice pack on his eye.

"Stay out of this!" Ashton screamed, pucnhing him in the exact same spot.

"What the hell! That was the same eye, damnit!" he whined, holding the ice closer to the wound.

"Get away from me, Man-Whore!"

"Fine.." Logan murmered, walking towaards James.

"Dude, these girls are gorgeous.." the brunette whispered to him.

"Like we haven't already figured that out!" Logan stated sarcastically.

"I mean, don't you think Raven and Kendall would make a really good couple?"

"I, honestly, think she'd make it out better with you.."

"No! Destiny would!"

"Nah, Destiny and Carlos definetly look cuter together."

"Don't you dare say that!"

"No, man, seriously! It's Destiny and Carlos all the way!"

"Fine then you and Nat look amazing together." James said grinning.

"AAHHH! NO! Mother-Shit! My...eye!" Logan screamed, horrifyed and disgusted at the images flashing through his perverted mind.

"What's up?" Kendall asked, poking Logan's ice pack

"Don't." Logan said, waving Kendall's hand away.

"The girls are fighing, which is surprisingly hot, and we're arguing about shipments." James answered, not taking his eyes off the four girls.

"I was saying you and Des would make a cute couple." Logan said looking at Carlos.

Carlos shook his head. "Nah I like Natalie." He said watching as Raven pushed her to the ground, which everyone laughed at, not including Natalie who was trying to drag Ashton down.

"Ooooh ship me!" Kendall said, sounding like an over-excited puppy.

"Alright. I ship...Ahston and Kendall." James said.

"She's pretty, but she's not Raven." Kendall said, looking at Raven and Ashton, who at this point were laughing as Destiny and Natalie wrestled on the floor.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled as Ashton, Destiny, and Natalie started yelling at eachother, she heard the words fat, ugly, and slut being thrown around. Some insults were stupid,Des she tought, some made no sense at all, but packed a punch, Nat, and others were extremely creative and they stung, Ash.

"Shut DOWN!" Ashton yelled, stopping from slamming Destiny. At this Raven decided there was no more mercy, and joined their circle.

"LADIES! Stop fighting!" Kendall tried calming them.

"Oh son of a..HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Well, I tried." He sighed.

"Popcorn's ready!" Carlos called from the Kitchen.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERE LESS SARCASTIC AND DEMANDING- Wait... I smell popcorn." Ashton stopped insulting Raven to figure out where the popcorn was hiding.

"Oh, where?" Natalie asked, looking up from where she was pinning Destiny to the ground.

"I want popcorn!" Destiny exclaimed, grabbing Natalie's arm to help get herself up.

"Let's go find it." Raven said. "Get it girl." she said to Ashton.

"Way ahead of you." Ashton said, with her nose in the air.

Ashton found herself infront of Carlos. "What is this?" she exclamied, pointing towards the popcorn.

"Uh, it's popcorn.."

"No! It's **my** popcorn!" Ashton shrieked, grabbing the bowl from him, and walking away.

"Fiesty.." Logan smirked, standing next to Carlos.

"Shut up, Whore-Tense!"

"Hey, no name-calling, bro!"

"But I don't like that movie!" They heard Destiny whine.

"Then why don't you pick one, Princess Peach?" Ashton suggested in frustration, throwing a bunch of popcorn at her face.

"Here! We can watch Alvin and the Chipmucks!" Destiny offered, holding the DVD next to her face.

"Put that down! Who the hell are you trying to entertain, Obama's white offspring?" Raven spat at her.

"Why do you have to be so mean! A simple 'No' could've worked!" the youngest argued.

"You see," Natalie interjected. "That is where you are wrong!"

"Guys, shut up! Let's just watch Nightmare On Elm Street! Everyone cool with that?"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"You guys are mean.." Ashton commented to herself.

Carlos walked up to the shelf of movies and scanned the shelves. "We could watch The Hangover if you guys want."

"Yeah, I heard it was hilarious." Logan said, comming up next to the Latino.

"That's cause' it's practically you're life story." Ashton retaliated with a smirk on her face.

Logan came up to her with a smile on his face. "God, your insults will _never _get old for me."

"I'mma punch you again, Logan."

"Please don't!"

"Walk away,"

"You wish is my command.." Logan raised his hand up in defeat and walked towards Logan and Kendall.

_That Night..._

Credits began to roll down the TV screen and the sun started setting through the glass windows. Natalie ejected the DVD from the DVR.

"Anyone hungry?" Raven questioned, getting up from her spot on the couch.

James got up and stretched his arms with a groan. "Yeah, i think all of us are.."

"Is everyone good with pepperoni pizza?" Ashton offered, grabbing her phone from the kitchen table.

"Sounds good.." Kendall answered, stepping up to Ashton.

She hopped up onto the counter and dialed the number, placing the phone to her ear. "Hey, yeah, could I order a large pepperoni pizza?... Umhm... Yup, and bredsticks... Oh, yeah, and the hot wings!... Address? Oh, no it's a bus... Yes, I know you don't deliver to 'Moving Automobiles'!... But this is a tour bus... Yeah, you just said that, but this bus _doesn't _move... Umhm... In a parking lot... No, you won't miss it! I swear!... There are four faces on the damn side of it!... Fine! Then I'm sorry I cussed!... No, I didn't know it was illegal to say bad words over the phone to public places!... You know what? Shut the fuck up and deliver the pizza!" She finished, slamming the phone back on the counter.

"Fiesty." Raven laughed, over hearing the conversation.

"Don't abuse him! He's bringing us food." Carlos said, smiling.

"I'll abuse him even more if that pizza doesn't come in the fifteen minute garuntee."

"So tell us about yourselves." James said, flashing his gorgeous Mr. Perfect smile and leaning closer to Destiny.

The youngest cousin looked back towards James, a wierd look on her face. "Umm, what exactly do you wanna know?"

"How old are you guys?" Kendall asked, trying to remove some of the awkward feeling that James brought.

Destiny scooted away from the brunette and muffled a slight laugh. "Uh, Im 21, Nat's 21, Tony's 22, and Vans's 22."

"Ah, yes!" Kendall cheered.

"Yes, indeed.." Logan rubbed his hands together with a devious look in his eyes.

"How long have you guys been singing?" Carlos asked with curiosity.

Natalie thought to herself, trying to figure out the answer. "Ever since we were...eight or nine years old, I think."

"Wow.. Did you guys take vocal practice? Because your voices really are amazing." James said, getting more engaged in the conversation.

Ashton put on a proud smile. "Not until we were signed to Columbia Records.. Before then, we pretty much just used YouTube.. Which was, actually, a very effective voice enhancer."

"Yay for the internet!" Natalie said.

"Single or taken?" Logan asked, anxious to hear what their answers were.

"We're all single." Raven said, quickly glancing at James. "How about you guys?" she asked.

"Single!" Kendall blurted out. "But that can change." he said smoothly, covering up his very unsmooth-like exclaimation.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"PIZZA! PIZZA!" Ashton screamed.

"Outta my way!" she yelled, pushing Carlos away from the door, making him laugh.

She opened the door jumping excitedly. "Wait.. You're the British kids.. Why the hell are you here? And **why** are you holding my pizza?"

"The pizza guy delivered it to our tour bus." Liam explained, the large boxes in his hand.

"He demanded we pay extra because of verbal abuse over the telephone!" Zayne exclaimed. "You owe us twenty three dollars!"

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "You're not the boss of me." She leaned over and graabbed the three boxes.

"And you have no right to expect us to take charge of your purchase!" Nial spat at the singer.

"Go away.." She closed the door and walked back to the others.

Kendall took some of the food to help Ashton out. "What happened out there?"

"Uh, nothing.. Doesn't matter, just, uh, yeah.."

"Okay.." Kendall ended the conversation awkwardly, calling the others to eat afterwards.

They each grabbed some stuff to eat and took a seat on the tables. Raven looked at each one of the boys. "How exactly do you guys think the tour's gonna turn out?"

"Depends on what exactly you wanna make happen." Kendall responded, giving a quick glance at her.

Ashton's face turned confused. "What do you meant by that...?"

James slammed his hand on the table and cut Kendall off before he could say anything back. "I'm pretty sure he means to say that we're all gonna have a really fun time."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "What kind of fun?"

"Um, normal fun...?" Carlos said with an uneasy voice.

"Good," Destiny sighed in relief. "Cause' none of us are really up to dating right now."

"Yeah.. I guess not," Ashton agreed unenthusiatically, turning her head to the side a bit.

"Oh, okay.." Logan said with disappointment.

"I mean, it's not like we don't **like like** you guys, I mean we do-"

"We do?" Destiny questioned aloud, interupting Natlie.

"Well that definetly blew my whole speech.." Natalie mumbled, running a hand through her hair awkwardly.

"Wait, so you _do _wanna...maybe try something out?" James asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"We could try," Ashton responded. "If you want.."

"Yeah, sounds good.." Carlos nodded his head up and down.

"So, uh, Raven.." Kendall began. "You wanna go out sometime?"

Ashton snapped her head around to face her older cousin while Raven looked back on James, then at Kendall. "Sure."

"Sure?" Ashton whispered, kicking Raven right in the leg. "You little piece of shit!"

Raven stompped back. "Shut up.."

"Destiny?" James questioned, making the whole bus silence a bit. "You wanna go on a date with me?"

Her face slightly dropped as the thought of her and Carlos ran past her mind, but then again, she thought, she might aswell give it a shot. "Yeah, why not,"

Destiny looked onto Carlos who was staring right at Natalie. "Hey, Natalie, would you go out with me?" he asked.

Natalie bit her lip as she thought about Logan, and how much she wished he would've asked, but she didn't wanna hurt Carlos's feelings. "I'd love to..."

Logan looked at Ashton awkwardly. "Ashton you wanna-"

"DAMNIT! Look at the time.. I have to pick up my dog at the vet.." Ashton banged her hands on the table, got up, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door.

"Does she hate me...?" Logan asked no one in particular. "Why would she lie about having to leave? What did I do?"

James's eyes furrowed. "Tony has a dog? Wow.. That was such a good excuse.." he murmered sarcastically.

"A very good excuse, actually, because she _does _have a dog." Destiny smirked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, he's a German Shepherd named Clippers Dobby Crookshanks." Raven said. "She named him Clippers to piss her dad off...hard core Laker fanatic." She clarified, after recieving confused looks from the boys. "And she doesn't hate you, Logie, she just had someone else in mind." She added, tilting her head slightly, so that no one but the girls caught she was talking about Kendall.

"Yeah! Maybe if you try to turn on the charm she'll start to maybe fall for your face." Natalie said looking at Logan.

"It was never off." Logan said smiling.

"Says the guy who got punched in the eye.." James said while taking a bite of his pizza.

"Shhhhh." Logan said putting his hand up, stopping it right in front of James's face. "I'm thinking.." He whispered looking at the tour bus's door.

"That's never good." Carlos said from across the table.

_**If you're like me, just don't read what comes after I'm writing...below is useless if you don't like people telling you what your face is like. R&R! I know you loved it ;)...  
><strong>_**Hope you guys liked it! And if you were wondering, too, Raven is Diana Agron, Ashton is JoJo, Natalie is Miriam McDonald, and Destiny is Tiffany Giardina. Useless information, actually... But still, hope you enjoyed. And remember R&R!**


End file.
